The Extinction of Dragons
by Aurag2
Summary: A quick short story about Greek Gods, and there most important creature.. the dragon.


The Extinction of Dragons

By: Megan Caza

Cybela was a beautiful Greek goddess; she was not as smart as Athena was, or as beautiful as Helen or even as feared as Atropos. She was the Greek goddess of, well, no one knows. It is either nothing, or she kept it a secret. Although, all this was made up with her greatest quality, her compassion for all living things. She would spend days in the woods healing animals and helping them find true love, even helping animals give birth to new life. She had many strengths and weaknesses but her greatest weakness was she would get so distracted by animals, she could not tell when there was danger approaching.

Lucky for her, the Greek God Arrow was in love with her since he was a toddler. When she was a child and visited the animals, he would watch over her. When she was a teenager and helped them by healing them, he would watch ever her. When she was an adult, he would watch over her.

Usually she would be fine, a few cuts and bruises, nothing to freak about. The worst he had ever seen was a hunting panther, and she had befriended it. One day though a very large creature had came at her. It was very animal like with the scales of a lizard, wings of a bat and even teeth like a lion. It was about to kill Cybela when Arrow came out so save her. She was to busy to notice until the dragon was slayed and she sensed something hurt in the presence.

She come over and found the dragon dead, but when she saw Arrow standing there with blood on his shirt she forgot all about him killing the dragon. She immediately got up and came to clean his wound. She stood up to him, but all she could do was stare into his eyes, and all he could do was stare back. They were both in love. After many weeks, he proposed to her, and of course, she accepted. A few months later Cybela was expecting.

Arrow was terrified his daughter would get as easily distracted as his wife, and he worried nonstop about her. He decided he would rig the world's most dangerous, well-known creature, the dragon. He went to Zues, and Zues declared that he would rig the world of this creature because of the threat it caused to humanity. Of course, Zues was telling a lie, he knew, that the dragon was no threat and that the people were worse then the dragons. He hid the dragons from humanity, hiding them in caves, mountains and anywhere else it was too dangerous for people to go at the time.

He also decided the next God born would get the position to protect these creatures; to be the god of dragons. Sadly, the next God born was a Goddess, Aura, which was the daughter or Cybela and Arrow. Zues knew her dad would not approve so he offered for Aura's twin brother Cosmo have it. Even though Cosmo was a God, his dad highly rejected and demanded Zues and the dragons dead for lying to him. Zues, thinking quickly killed Arrow because he needed to keep the dragons a secret. He ended up assigning the next baby, Adam, the role of God of dragons and God of caves and mountains.

Aura grew up happy with her brother Cosmo; she was not easily distracted. Besides the fact of not having a dad, Aura had a normal life. She played, went to school and grew up with tons of friends. She had one best friend though, and that was Adam.

Adam knew about his responsibilities with the dragons since he was five, and now he was a strong, healthy 16-year-old teenager. He had been given the powers to summon dragons, speak there language and even help them when they really needed it.

Aura had been given similar duties. She was taught to help her mom with the animals, and for that, she was made the Goddess of all animals. She could talk to animals, help them and even transform into all animals on Earth. The only one she could not do was a dragon because Zues had banned transforming into creatures that powerful.

By age 18 it was obvious they both loved each other, and they started to date. He had to run off very often on dates to help the dragons keep there secret identities. Aura started to wonder, so once she transformed into different animals and followed him. She found him chatting with scaly beast. It was medium size, green and unique. She transformed human to approach this creature. After walking three steps, the creature growled and Adam turned to discover she was standing there watching.

At first, he was mad for her spying on him, then disappointed in her, but overall he was scared. If Zues found out someone knew all Adam would be killed. She promised him she would not tell a soul about this.

She did keep the secret for about four months, but when talking to the animals it slipped while she was bragging about there being stronger creatures then what they thought.. One chipmunk who was really her brother overheard and quickly told all his friends. The news traveled down to Earth.

Crooks took this as a perfect excuse. Saying the dragons burned the crops, and the dragons stole the jewellery. After so long King Zuko of Undine could not take it anymore. He sent his strongest knights, magicians and family to kill off these dragons. They all succeeded, no dragons were left, and if they were, they are either hiding in a human form, or in Loch Ness. No one knew, not even Zues of the dragons existence. For this Zues killed Adam.

Aura, who was deeply in love with him had just realized. It was her fault, sure dragons made the world worse, but it was not important enough to lose her love. Until she was 24, she lived in guilt and agonizing pain. She was haunted by dreams of her dead love. For this, she killed herself.

Cosmo missed his sister very much. He was assigned Aura's jobs and to watch over the dragons if they ever returned. He learned one thing from his sister's life. Sometimes protecting an ally is more important then exposing the truth.


End file.
